


An ally

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Hedwidgeon (Hedwig/Pigwidgeon) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: When we need one most.
Relationships: Hedwig/Pigwidgeon (Harry Potter)
Series: Hedwidgeon (Hedwig/Pigwidgeon) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062413
Kudos: 1





	An ally

Our story starts in a barn in the countryside where former pets of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, Hedwig and her boyfriend Pigwidgeon have been staying since they were set free. The farmer who owns the place doesn't seem keen on them staying, but his young daughter Klarentine is determined that they stay put.

Klarentine called up, "My papa says you can only stay here one more day, but don't mind him."

Pigwidgeon asked, "Does she know that we can understand her?"

Hedwig admitted, "I'm not entirely sure."

Klarentine told them, "I've got a plan. When papa comes back from the market, I'm going to make a deal with him. If he lets you stay here, then I'll promise to do the daily chores for a whole month."

Pigwidgeon smirked. "She's a determined young lady."

Hedwig smiled. "That she is. I think farmer John will agree to her deal."

Pigwidgeon inquired, "What makes you think that, Wig?"

Hedwig replied, "Her father loves her more than anything else in the world. If us staying here makes her happy then I'm almost certain he'll want that."


End file.
